Turret
Changes were made to turrets: http://www.starquestminecraft.com/starquesthome/m/17590832/article/2515163/page/3 and more changes: http://www.starquestminecraft.com/starquesthome/m/17590832/article/2540803/page/1 Turrets are a type of medium power cannon that is independent from starships. Unlike regular cannons, they can be used anywhere- they can be mounted on starships or on planets. They can fire in all directions. Their main drawback is that, unlike traditional starship cannons, each turret must be manned. However, since each turret must be manned in order to be useful. however, turrets count towards the maximum amount of sponge a ship can have. Building a turret Turrets are designed to be built into the roof of starships or bases. They are built by placing a glass block on top of a sponge block, on top of a dispenser. Place a sign on the dispenser with turret on the first line and right click it. Usually the turret is built in such a way that the sponge block is part of the roof of the starship, with the glass block sticking out above the ship and the control sign below. The floor must be at the same level as it is in the picture, otherwise when you leave the turret you will appear on top of it. Check out the pictures attatched to this section to get a visual example of this. Note: you may use stained glass instead of regular glass. Alternatively, you can make the turret into an Anti-Personnel turret, EMP turret, or a cannon. The AP turret build is the same, but the sign says: apturret. This variation on the turret shoots arrows. Cannons have a sign that reads cannon. EMP turrets have a sign that says: EMP. If you replace the wool under the sign with a dispenser, you can put projectiles in the dispenser depending on the type of turret. If you build a turret without a dispenser it will fire fireballs. EMP turrets will temporaraly shut down a ship, making the pilot release it and the ship to stop moving. Using Turrets To enter the turret, stand right in front of the sign and right click on the turret control sign. You will be teleported up into the turret dome. To fire the turret, left click with a ship controller in the direction you want to shoot. To leave the turret, right click with the ship controller. If your turret gets shot it will be unusable. If you are in it when it gets shot, you will pop out of it. WARNING: Turrets are not heat-shielded and if you enter or leave an atmosphere while in a turret strange things could happen. (Mostly, your turret breaks, permanently changing the machine block into a block of glowstone. Don't try it.) Category:Ship Weapons Turret: cooldown: 1 ammo: - Greased Rounds projectile: Fireball velocity: 1.3 AP Turret: cooldown: 0.5 ammo: - Greased Rounds - Incendiary Rounds projectile: Arrow velocity: 2.0 cannon: cooldown: 10 ammo: - Cannon Shot projectile: Egg velocity: 0.5 Emp Turret: ammo: -emp Specs on how the ammo modifies the shot: Incendiary: id: 289 (Gunpowder) fire: true velocity: 0.90 quantity: 2 Greased Rounds: id: 348 (Glowstone) fire: false velocity: 2 quantity: 8 Cannon Shot: id: 263 (Coal) fire: true velocity: 1 quantity: 24 EMP: id: 331 (redstone) fire:false Quantity: 2Category:Advanced Shipbuilding